


Me pertenece

by Jess_Black



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Black/pseuds/Jess_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna se va a casar con el Príncipe Gumball, sin embargo su corazón no esta estallando de felicidad como se supone que debiera hacer y todo es por culpa de un joven vampiro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me pertenece

Sinceramente me encontraba completamente confundida, se suponía que yo debería morirme de amor por el príncipe, pero no era así, se suponía que la heroína siempre estaba al lado del hombre tierno y dulce…entonces ¿porque en estos momentos en los que el príncipe, que se encontraba hincado frente a mí y a todos nuestros conocidos, en estos momentos en los que él me pedía matrimonio, no hacía que saltara mi corazón? Solamente sentía una opresión en el pecho y antes de siquiera de poder decir una respuesta buscaba esos ojos negros en la multitud, lo buscaba a él y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, él solo se convertía en murciélago y desaparecía del castillo y yo, solo atinaba a decir “si” porque no podía dar ninguna otra respuesta, llevaba meses de noviazgo con el Príncipe Gumball, sin embargo en todos esos meses no habíamos pasado de un beso en la mejilla, bueno, en realidad yo no lo había dejado y todo por culpa de él. Todo por culpa de lo que paso ese día…

Flash back:

Iba caminando por el bosque feliz, hace un rato el Príncipe Gumball me había pedido ser su novia y había aceptado sin dudar, mi sonrisa era enorme pero de repente sentí como alguien me agarraba de los hombros y me presionaba contra un árbol, vi sus ojos de un negro noche al igual que sus cabellos y también esa boca roja que me parecía apetecible, cosa que me asusto durante unos segundos, después de mi reconocimiento me pregunto:

\- ¿Es cierto? – lo mire sin comprender y al ver que no iba a añadir nada mas no me quedo más remedio que pedirle que se explicara.  
\- ¿Qué cosa Marshall?   
\- ¿Es cierto que aceptaste como novio al afeminado de Gumball? – iba a replicar por su antipático mote hacia mi novio, pero su voz temblaba y ni siquiera me sostenía la mirada, algo nerviosa trague saliva y respondí  
\- Si, es cierto. – él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme todavía y después me pregunto en un susurro.  
\- ¿Ya se han besado? – mis mejillas enrojecieron y fue mi turno de bajar la mirada, al darse cuenta de mi prolongado silencio volvió a preguntar pero con un deje de ansia en su voz- ¿y bien Fionna? – sentí como clavaba sus ojos en mi rostro y sin mirarlo negué con la cabeza, sentí como suspiraba de… ¿alivio? Y cuando lo encare con la mirada para “indignarme” por tanto interrogatorio sentí sus labios golpear los míos.

Lance una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirlo, pero en vez de apartarse aprovecho de meter su lengua en mi boca, quede en shock y me percate de como mi lengua correspondía a sus caricias, sus manos descendieron de mis hombros a mi cintura y cuando sentí algo sedoso en mis manos me di cuenta de que las mías se enredaban en su cabello, se aparto luego de unos minutos y sonrió con suficiencia al ver mi rostro sonrojado y al escucharme jadear en busca de aire, lo mire tratando de enojarme por lo que había hecho, mas me fue imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarlo de vuelta, pues quería sentir de nuevo ese subidón de adrenalina, esa sensación de que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho y las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago, vi sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa por unos segundos para después apretarme con más fuerza entre sus brazos. 

Estuvimos besándonos por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos como alguien se dirigía en nuestra dirección, alcanzamos a separarnos cuando Cake llego hasta a mí, sonriéndome como tan solo ella sabe hacerlo, me abrazo y me decía algo de celebrar mi noviazgo en la casa del árbol, asentí en silencio y ella invito a Marshall, pero él se excuso diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, sin embargo antes de irse me abrazo con el pretexto de felicitarme y susurro muy suavemente en mi oreja:

\- Nadie más que yo puede tocar esos labios ¿entendido dulzura? – y tan pronto dijo eso, desapareció sin más. Yo solo me quede sonrojada hasta que una excitada Cake me arrastro a la casa del árbol.

Fin Flash Back.

Esos encuentros en el bosque se habían convertido en algo cotidiano entre nosotros, yo sencillamente no podía pasar un día sin sentir a Marshall, sin saberlo, me había ido acostumbrando a él, se había ido adentrando en mi corazón y ahora que me iba a casar con otro me daba cuenta que me hallaba completamente encandilada, enamorada, loca y demás sinónimos por el rey vampiro Marshall Lee, sin embargo el saberlo solo hacía que el dolor aumentara pues hace días que no lo veía, que ni siquiera se aparecía en algún lugar en el que yo estaba, así que por eso me encontraba camino a la cueva en donde tenía su cada.

Al llegar sentía un nudo en el estomago, toque la puerta y escuche un leve “pase, está abierto”, cuando entre lo vi recostado en un sofá que tenia, el solo me miro a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de decirme.

\- Si vienes a pedirme que sea el padrino, pues me temo que vas a tener que irte, ya que ni siquiera pienso aparecerme en tu boda. – sus palabras tenían tanto rencor que retrocedí unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero me arme de valor y entrando un poco le respondí.  
\- No vine por eso Marshall, yo vine a… - me puse nerviosa y la voz me fallo, él me miro con frialdad desde su puesto y flotando se acerco a mí, pero tan solo un poco y dijo.  
\- Pues si vienes a jugar conmigo déjame decirte que no estoy de humor para que me manosees – lo mire indignada, él fue el que comenzó con toda esta situación ¿y ahora se hacia la victima? Así que le grite completamente furiosa:  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Si el que no podía controlar sus manos eras tú, no yo, además no vengo a eso, vengo a – pero me interrumpió diciéndome.  
\- No me interesa Fionna, no tienes derecho a aparecerte por aquí no después de lo que me hiciste.  
\- ¿Qué? – definitivamente estaba furiosa y acercándome más a él, le golpee el pecho con un dedo y le dije – ilumíname entonces Marshall y dime porque no tengo derecho. – eso lo enfureció aun mas y me grito:  
\- ¡No tenias derecho a enamorarme Fionna! No tenías derecho…  
Sin querer, una sonrisa bobalicona se instalo en mi rostro y al verme él solo me dijo:  
\- Por favor, si te vas a burlar vete yo no… - pero no lo deje terminar y jalándolo de la camisa estampe con toda la pasión que había aguantado durante esos días mis labios contra los suyos.  
\- Yo también te amo idiota. – solo entonces me abrazo y sonriente me volvió a besar.  
\- Tienes que detener la boda – me aparto un poco de él, para que me diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio, yo asentí con la cabeza y después le dije.  
\- Igual me da un poco de pena Gumball, no se lo merece. – él ahogo una risa y me dijo.  
\- Si no lo mereciera, entonces no debiste haberlo engañado desde el primer día, pero que descarada eres dulzura – le golpee sin fuerza el pecho y susurre un leve “hey” pero sabía que tenía razón, me abrazo y flotando conmigo me dijo – sin embargo no te preocupes, como siempre salvare tu pellejo, iré a explicarle a Gumball que no permitiré que nadie más que yo sea tu esposo – me sonroje completamente al escucharlo tan seguro de esas palabras y un sentimiento cálido se alojo en mi pecho - además siempre he pensado que te tenia de pantalla, tu sabes – al mirarlo sin comprender, simplemente me sonrió y me explico – a mi parecer Gumball es taaaan gay.

Me reí abiertamente y el sonrió orgulloso por haberme hecho reír, luego en un ataque de pánico le pregunte.

\- ¿Y si se niega?   
\- Bueno, si eso llegara a pasar te raptaría, pues nadie me quita lo que es mío y tu querida mía, me perteneces completamente – y besándome la punta de la nariz, me tomo en brazos y flotando nos dirigimos al Dulce Reino y en mi corazón ya no tenía miedo ni inseguridades, sabía que Cake se opondría, pero sinceramente lucharía por Marshall, pues él me pertenecía, así como yo a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero que la hayas disfrutado y recuerda que un comentario no cuesta nada, saludos :D


End file.
